An Innocent Game
by captainkodak1
Summary: Monique and the other students at Middleton High play an innocent little game with Kim and Ron.


**An Innocent Game  
By Captainkodak1**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her stylish shoes clipped their way down the hall of Middleton High School. She had her place in the social structure and food chain of the school. Right now she had her eyes on her target; The red-headed girl who was the Captain of the varsity cheer team. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her target talking to a gangly blonde haired boy. She stopped in amazement when in violation of every PDA rule of the school the girl stood on her tiptoes and gave the boy a kiss. Such behavior was well known for these two. Both had spent a few stints in detention when the ever watchful assistant Principal and jack of all subjects substitute teacher caught the two in the act. She approached the girl as the boy walked off. She grabbed the red head by the shoulder and spun her around to face her.

"Explain!"

Kim's face broke into a smile.

"Hey Monique. What's the sitch?"

Monique pulled Kim to the side.

"Don't what the sitch me girl. I want the 411 about what has been going on with you and dude boy. You two have been sneaking off during school, you disappear for hours at a time. Then when you reappear you are just a red-faced as everything. Have you two found a way to duck Barkin. And what's this about the two of you planning some trip. Dakota overheard Ron talking to your tech-dude to have your room ready and make sure your outfits were there."

Kim shook her head as she turned to put some books in her locker and pull another one out.

"Monique! There is nothing going on. We just might have a mission later and we have to be ready. Wade has been calling us a lot and we do have some private time planned soon. But we don't sneak out of school to make out. If we leave school it has already been approved by Mr. Barkin."

Monique gave Kim the "eye".

"R-i-g-h-t! Now come on girl give me the dope before I have to find out another way. I have a reputation to hold up. If Monique can't get the lowdown on her best friend then everyone will find someone else to get the lowdown on things that are going on."

Kim sighed and dropped her face.

"Monique. I have always told you what I could. But I can't tell you what it going on. It's important."

Kim shut her locker as the warning bell sounded.

"I'll see you at lunch Monique, got to get to Latin."

Monique watched as Kim walked down the hall toward her class. Ron came out of the men's room and wrapped his arm around her. Kim's arm slid around his waist then slid lower until her little finger was settling into his back pocket. A tall shadow passed by her.

"Possible, Stoppable! First warning! I want to see six inches of space between the two of you and hands where they are supposed to be."

Kim and Ron whirled to see Barkin walking up behind them. He glared at them as he passed. The two heroes took each others hand and continued to class.

Monique smiled.

"Oh girl. Something is going on alright and I'm going to find out what it is. The two of you have been the talk of the school for the past few days. I think it's time to start getting some little birdies to help me."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sara leaned up against the stack of books in the library. Monique had spoken to her before lunch and drafted her into her information circuit. It was the whisper campaign in reverse. Something was up and most of the school was trying to find out what was going on with Kim and Ron. The two dating had been the news of last spring and summer. There were very few students that had not been approached by some photographer or tabloid writer to get dirt on the two teens. So far none of the students had taken the bait. They all respected Kim and Ron too much. But that didn't mean that they didn't share information among the student body. There was a point system on different types of information. News of a mission was worth 5 points. A picture of the two making plans was 7, but the points doubled if the mission made the news. Sara glanced through the books to see Kim and Ron bent over some drawing on a table. They were in the rear of the library were the old reference books were. Mrs. Hatchet barely came back here that often and then it was to catch students using the hidden corner to make out. For some reason Kim and Ron had spent two times in library lockup. It didn't take a member of the Calculus Club to figure out what they had been caught doing.

Sara glanced down at the digital camera in her hands. She did feel a little guilty but Kim and Ron were only planning a date. It was not big deal. Besides they were public figures. They should know everyone would want to know what was going on, especially if it was a special date. Sara made sure all sounds to the camera were turned off and the flash was turned off. There was plenty of light so the flash would not be needed. She made sure the screen on the back of the camera was on so when she stuck the camera around the corner she would be able to aim the camera. She fired off two quick pictures then pulled back. She stopped for a second. Should she really be doing this? Sara thought for a moment. They were on school property in a room in the school. They apparently were doing some type of work and she was on the yearbook staff. She was supposed to get candid pictures of students at work. So she really wasn't spying and the fact that the picture would be used in the yearbook and the school paper made it okay. The fact that the picture would also score her some points just sweetened the deal. She slowly stepped back from the stack of books and left the library.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Monique and the group all looked at the enlargement of the picture of Kim and Ron. Paper notes covered the table and a couple of notepads had several lines of writing. Monique sat back after looking at the picture.

"Okay gang. Let's put what we know together. Kim and Ron have really been acting quiet the past few days. Then they didn't show up at school today. I asked Mr. Barkin if he had heard from them because I needed to compare some notes with Kim. He told me they were on excused absence for the next two or three days. So apparently they are on a mission. So now we wait to see what will happen."

The group started to clean up the papers as Monique picked up the photograph.

"That's really a great shot of the two of them Sara. I saw it in the school paper and I hear they are going to put it in the yearbook."

Sara smiled. "Yeah, I was surprised that it made it in both. I hope that I can get the two of them to autograph that when they get back from the mission. It would be great to know that I saw them planning a mission."

Monique handed the picture back to Sara.

Outside the school a copy of the school newspaper blew across the street and wrapped around the leg of a man sitting on a bench. No one had noticed that he had been there at different times through out the day for the past couple of days. He picked up the paper and leafed through it until he came to the picture of Kim and Ron. He glanced at it, then his flew open and he stared close at the picture. He stood quickly and stuffed the paper under his arm. Quickly crossing the street he asked a student for a couple of more copies of the paper. He said he used to go to Middleton and wanted to show some friends a copy of the paper. After getting his copies he crossed the street and got into a car and drove off.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Monique sat in the lunch room picking at her lunch. It was all over the news. Team Possible had gotten mixed up on a raid on a local warehouse. Apparently a group of technology thieves had been working in one of the old warehouses on the other side of town. Somehow the group found out about the raid by Team Possible and Global Justice. It was a debacle. The heavily armed group was waiting for them when Kim and Ron busted in. Officer Hubble was assisting and told the news that he had never in all his years as a police officer seen the firepower that had been turned on the two members of Team Possible. It was only their great skill and luck that they were able to escape the trap. The news was that both of the members of Team Possible had been injured but the full extent of their injuries was not known.

Monique was worried. Spying on Kim and Ron seemed to be such an innocent game. No one would get hurt. They would always be the talk of the school and she would be one of their friends with all the inside scoop. Now, she wasn't sure what had happened but she prayed that she was not part of it. A shadow passed over her. Monique looked up to see Sara putting her tray down on the table. She was pale and her hands shook as she sat down.

"Monique, what happened? Have you heard from Kim?"

Monique shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard a….."

She was cut off when one of the doors slammed open and crashed against the wall behind it. There were a few screams as everyone turned to face the door. There was complete silence in the room. Kim stood in the door of the cafeteria with a copy of the paper in her hand. She saw Monique and Sara sitting at the table and started to walk quickly toward them. Monique noticed that Kim's face and left eye was bandaged.

Kim got to the table and slammed a copy of the paper on the table in front of the two girls.

"I hope you are happy you got your little jollies spying on us. Monique I hope you got plenty of mileage on the gossip. Sara, I am sure that you got plenty of points with this picture."

Kim stood up and yelled to everyone in the room.

"I hope you all had a good time talking about what Ron and I would be doing. But let me tell you something. "

She glared at Monique and Sara as she continued to speak.

"You all spied on us. You followed us and talked about us. Then this picture was published of Ron and me. Maybe you thought it was all in fun and that no one would get hurt."

Kim bent down in front of Monique.

"Isn't that right Monique? Isn't that right Sara? No one would get hurt. But guess what? Ron and I were discussing a mission. The mission we went on the other night. We didn't have a lot of time to plan it and hoped that we would be safe and have some privacy. But we didn't and this picture was published. Well the folks we were after got a look at the picture and noticed that we were looking at plans for the warehouse they were using. They were W-A-I-T-I-N-G for us when we got there! And guess what! Someone got hurt. They don't know when or if Ron will ever walk again. Me?"

Kim got right in Monique's face as she ripped the bandage from her face. Monique paled then turned to lose her lunch on the floor.

Kim stood up and looked down on the retching Monique. She looked up across the room. There were more screams and several students also lost their lunch. The left side of Kim's face was scarred and where her left eye had been was a gaping hole. Kim looked around the room.

"Ron may never walk again and if he does he will be crippled for the rest of his life. He and I will never get to walk on a sunny beach anymore. I will never get to see his beautiful face with both my eyes. He will never get to see both of my green eyes again. Oh yeah. You had your fun and nobody got hurt."

Barkin quietly came up behind Kim and put his arm around her. He put the bandage back on Kim's face and led her from the room. Kim stopped at the door and looked back into the room.

"It's real funny. Ron and I have faced down some real tight situations. We always had each other and we always made it. All the villains we have fought have tried for years to take us out. We had to be real careful to watch out for them to come at us at anytime. All of you did what all of the villains have tried to do for years. You were a big part of putting Team Possible out of commission permanently. You should really, really be proud of yourselves. Congratulations, all of you are honorary super villains."

Kim turned and let Barkin lead her from the room.

There was barely a sound in the cafeteria except for some sobbing here and there. Sara and Monique sat at their seats looking at the paper Kim had slammed on the table. There for all to see was the picture of Kim and Ron looking at the plans of the building. All along the edges of the paper were written notes. Sara realized in horror the notes were plans to ambush Kim and Ron. This was the paper from the thieves' hideout and the one they used to nearly kill two of her friends.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I have no idea where this story came from. But it all poured out in just a couple of sittings. Monique was always after the gossip around school. I always wondered what might happen if she and her friends went a little too far in getting the gossip around school.

Not a happy story, but not all of mine are.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Thanks to everyone for your support of the FanFiction Awards.


End file.
